Winter and Spring
by May 16 writer
Summary: Marinette is the beautiful goddess of spring and creation, sheltered in a land of eternal sunshine and flowers by her mother who adores her. She often dreams of being held in the arms of a man who will love and cherish her always Adrien is the handsome god of death and destruction who rules the rich yet dark and gloomy underworld. He is lonely and longs for a wife to love him.
1. Chapter 1

**Three things, one not all the gods are related to each other. Brothers do not marry their sisters and uncles don't marry their nieces. Two once a god is married he or she is faithful to their spouse. Three there is no rape or forced love.**

Master Fu was king of all the gods, with his great wisdom, good heart, and ability to see all no one was more worthy to rule. But Fu was an old god who found it difficult to rule all parts of the world so he divided his rule between the two most powerful gods in the world. Gabriel god of the sky and Tom god of the sea. Both were good rulers who most of the time made good choices.

Eventually both gods decided to take a wife. Gabriel married Celine the beautiful and loving goddess of marriage and children. While Tom wed Sabine the gentle and kind goddess of harvest. It was not long before both wives were with child, now it was a tradition that before a goddess gives birth she must visit Fu who will predict the future of their unborn child.

For Tom and Sabine it was good news but for Gabriel and Celine it wasn't what they expected. Fu predicted that Celine was pregnant with a god of death and destruction so Gabriel had a palace built in the Underworld and sent his wife to live there for the remainder of her pregnancy. There she gave birth to a son called Adrien. She loved her child but hated to keep him hidden away in the dark but the boy didn't mind much because he had his mother. But when Adrien became a young man his father insisted that Celine return to the surface world to continue her duties.

"He's not a child anymore Celine." Gabriel said. "The mortals need you to bless their marriages and ensure that their children are born healthy. You must return."

"But he'll be all alone must we have him stay in the underworld?"

"We all have our duties and Adrien is a man now, it's time for him to begin balancing the world of life and death."

So Celine reluctantly left her beloved son to live alone in the dark underworld however Gabriel sent huge amounts of grand treasure which Adrien used to built a strong and powerful kingdom. Yet despite this he was still lonely especially now that his mother was gone and the only people who came down there were the souls of dead mortals and his servant Plagg. One day he couldn't take it anymore and decided to go up to the world of the living.

"I'm sure if no one knows I'm the god of death and destruction there's no harm in being here." He said.

"Hey dude, what's up." The young man froze and turned to see another man, a god obviously due to his gold aura. Adrien recognized him for what the dead mortals talked about him. He was Nino god of wine and celebrations. A tan skinned man with thick brown locks and amber eyes wearing a crown of grape vines. "I'm on my way to a harvest festival, care to join?"

"Sure." He said jumping at the chance for some excitement.

From that moment on Nino and Adrien did everything together. They hunted, partied, drank, danced, and flirted a little from time to time. Although it was fun to have a friend he wanted more, he wanted a woman who would love him forever, he wanted a wife. Now despite being a god who lived in such gloominess he was extremely handsome which attracted many nymphs, mortals, and even a few goddesses.

One of which was Chloe goddess of beauty, probably one of the most magnificent looking women in all of the world. Men worshipped and adored the woman with her hair like gold and her body like sea foam, dressed in a gown spun from the bees and encrusted with diamonds. But she was spoiled, vain, and only interested in Adrien for his wealth. All she ever did was gaze into mirrors or talk about herself. She was unfaithful too, she pretty much fooled around with any good-looking man that came by. For instance, one time she was flirting Adrien and the next night she was caught in bed with Kim god of war.

Another was Lila goddess of magic and illusion. A mysterious and seductive sorceress who filled many men with lust and desire. She would seduce men into sleeping with her which they didn't refuse especially since she had such a slender body, rich chestnut hair, and flirtatious olive green eyes. However she was a very picky woman and if any of her lovers displeased her she would turn them into pigs. You see she didn't want just any man she wanted a god, a god of perfection. Adrien appeared to be exactly what she wanted but she only loved him for his looks. Not taking rejection well, she tried to turn him into a pig but Adrien was much more powerful than she was and he was able to over power her.

And of course there were the nymphs Aurore and Mirelle who were nice and quite lovely but nymphs would eventually grow old and die. If he was to ever marry it would have to be a goddess. But not one vain and unfaithful like Chloe or lustful and decitful like Lila. Someone kind, devoted, and loving like his mother was to his father. Then one day it happened...

It was harvest time and he was out walking in the fields when a woman dressed in a wheat colored gown appeared making fruits and other harvest goods grow from beneath the ground. Following behind her was a maiden with hair dark as night and bluebelle eyes that outshined the heavens above. She wore a silk pink gown and flowers in her midnight hair which made her appear even more beautiful. All day Adrien watched from a distance as the girl picked wild flowers and played with birds who chirped.

"Who is that?"

"Marinette." Nino answered. "Goddess of spring and creation."

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He said lovestruck. "Nino I do believe cupid's arrow has pierced my heart."

"Don't even think about it dude. Her mother is the goddess of harvest and she has forbidden any man from coming near her except her father."

"Any man?"

"The woman has turned away any suitor who comes to call which is a shame since Marinette wants to get married."

"Really." He said smiling.

"Trust me dude, pursuing her is lost cause."

"Adrien!" It was Plagg, Adrien's faithful servant. "Oh thank goodness I found you. You're father wishes to speak with you."

"Oh great!" He groaned.

And so Plagg led his master to Mount Olympus to speak with his father the almighty god of the sky. There he sat on his thrown in his robes with sliver hair and steely eyes filled with anger. Sitting next to him was his wife with her sunshine hair and emerald green eyes which were always filled with love and understanding, wearing a blue gown and a silk veil.

"Yes Father?"

"Adrien I have been told that you have been leaving the underworld, is that true?" Gabriel said.

"Yes Father."

"You know very well you are forbidden to leave the underworld!" He thundered.

"Now Gabriel-" Celine said.

"Stay out of this Celine!"

"Well ever since you made Mother leave I've been alone with no one to talk to..except Plagg but he's not a good listener."

"Your mother has godly duties she must attend to."

"I don't care! I refuse to live in eternal darkness alone!"

"Adrien stop being such a child! You're place is in the underworld making sure people die when it's their time and that they move on to the right place. It is your responsibility!"

"No! I won't go back...at least no without something."

"What? Whatever you want, it's yours if you go back."

"I want a wife."

"Easily done."

"Not just any wife. I want Marinette."

Gabriel nearly choked on his ambrosia. "Marinette? You? Marry her? Impossible!"

"Then I'll never go back to the underworld!"

"But her mother Sabine would never allow any man to marry her daughter let alone the god of death and destruction."

"I will only accept her."

"Oh come now Gabriel I'm sure Marinette will make a perfect wife." Celine agreed. "She's loving and compassionate not mention exceptionally beautiful, who better for our son?"

Gabriel thought for a moment and an idea came to him.

"Okay I have an idea. Now do you really want Marinette to be your wife?"

"More than anything."

"Then do exactly what I tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette looked out her window and sighed as she watched the wedding of Ivan god of blacksmiths and Mylene goddess of hearth take place. They looked so happy together, their auras were glowing brighter than any star in the sky due to their love and happiness. Poor Marinette couldn't help but wonder why she couldn't feel such joy?

From the moment she was born Marinette's mother loved her instantly but the girl was so beautiful even at birth that Sabine feared that when she was older a man would fall in love her and take her away. So she was always by her side watching over her or keeping her in her temple which was magically protected. When her daughter was a child Sabine had no worries but when Marinette became a young woman her beauty grew to surpass all including Chloe's and it attracted many suitors.

Mortals and gods alike came to court her but her mother would chase them all away. Granted not all of her suitors were befitting. For instance one of her first few suitors was Kim god of war. A brave and hardcore young man always dressed in armor and carrying weapons who jumped at the chance to fight but he was gruff and mean. Everywhere he went bloodshed followed, the thought of marrying such a violent brute of a man both frightened and disgusted her. Her dislike for him grew further when he was discovered in bed with Chloe.

Another godly suitor was Nathaniel god of art. He was a shy, sensitive, and kind man with red hair and a passion for art. He considered Marinette his muse and would often send her beautiful pieces of artwork and painted many portraits of her. He might have made a suitable husband if Sabine didn't shoo him off like she did with the others.

"It's not fair." Marinette said to her faithful companion Tikki. "Why must Mother keep me to herself? Why can't I have someone else love me?"

"Your mother means well." Tikki said. "She just doesn't want to lose you. Be patient, In time you will marry."

"When? My mother refuses to let any man even speak to me except my father."

"I'm sure she'll come around."

Just then a chariot flew in, getting off of it was a woman with audburn hair and hazel eyes wearing a brown dress with leaves and vines around her arms and legs. At her side are a few animals. She is Alya goddess of the hunt and wild also Marinette's best friend.

"Hey girl, what's up?"

"Ivan and Mylene got married today." She sighed.

"So? Isn't that a happy thing?"

"Yes but it reminded me of how Mother refuses to let me fall in love and get married."

"Well who needs men? They're liars and tricksters. Animals are much more comforting." With that said the animals began nuzzling her which she found annoying at the moment. "Yes, yes, I love you too but not now."

"Alya not everyone wants to be an unmarried virgin goddess forever. Speaking of which have you had any suitors?"

"Yes but the worst is Nino god of wine and festivities. He's asked for my hand I don't know how many times and I keep telling him that I refuse to marry."

"But he's so nice."

"I don't care, my place is in the forest surrounded by the trees and the wind and the- Mmmph." A squirrel had kissed her. "How many times have I told you animals, not when I'm talking with other gods?! I swear if I wasn't a vegetarian!"

Marinette giggled as Alya struggled to get the animals off her. Just then a hawk flew in, perched on her shoulder, and whispered something to her.

"Look I gotta go. I hear some creep has been spying on me while I bathe so I'm gonna set a little trap for him and turn him into a stag."

She hopped on her chariot and rode off into the woods. No sooner had she left than Sabine returned from bringing harvest to east part of the world.

"Hello Mother." Marinette said hugging her.

"Hello Darling. You should see the harvest this year, it's fantastic. Why don't you join me on my trip to bring harvest to the west."

"Perhaps another time Mother."

"Marinette what is wrong? You seem gloomy."

"It's really nothing but Mother do you plan to keep me to yourself all my life?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mother I love you very much but I want to meet someone new."

"Well I'm sure I can find some nymphs and goddesses to keep you company."

"No Mother not that, I want to meet a nice man and maybe get married."

"Married? Marinette, you are far too young to be thinking of marriage and besides you can't trust men, they'll only use you."

"Father isn't like that."

"With your father and me it was different. We knew each other for centuries before we got married."

"Well you won't let me know a man for at least a day."

"Marinette you're so young and innocent if a man got close enough he would take you away from me."

"Oh Mother don't be so dramatic, I'd see you again."

"You don't know men my Dear. Now let us forget this and move on to more important matters, now do you wish to accompany me on my next harvest?"

"No Mother."

"Alright but stay here and Tikki take good care of her."

"Yes madame." Tikki said.

Sabine left the temple to continue her work but not before assigning two nymphs named Rose and Juleka to guard it.

"If anyone comes near this temple alert me at once." Sabine ordered.

"Yes Sabine." The nymphs said.

For awhile all was quiet, however unknown to them Adrien was hiding in the shadows ready to put his plan to make Marinette his wife into action. First he had to distract those nymphs and nothing distracted them more than sparkling jewels which wasn't a problem for him to optain since he was loaded with treasure. He set out a small chest of jewels far from the temple, when the nymphs saw it they couldn't resist collecting them.

"Perfect." Adrien thought. "Now I just need Marinette to leave the temple."

Using some illusion magic he took from Lila, he made it appear as if a new flower had bloomed then he waited patiently for Marinette to see it.

"Tikki look at that flower over there." Marinette said pointing to it. "I've never seen one like it before. Wouldn't it look lovely on a dress?"

"Yes it would." Marinette stood up and walked to the temple doors. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to pick it."

"But you're not allowed to leave the temple."

"Don't worry Tikki, it's only a few steps away."

Marinette left the magically protected temple and made her way to the the strange but beautiful new flower. Tikki couldn't help but sense that something was not right about this. This flower had no fragrance and it's petals were emerald green while the stem and leaves were black. Just what kind of flower was this? Every time Tikki spoke of her suspicions Marinette just dismissed them as needless worrying. But as soon as she reached to grab it the flower vanished.

"It was an illusion." Tikki gasped. "It's a trap! Marinette run!"

But before she could move the ground opened up and a strong hand seized her arm.

"Mother! Help me!" She screamed.

Her eyes then turned to see a Adrien, a handsome young man dressed in black with the most gorgeous green eyes she had ever seen. Never in her life had she been this close to a man other than her father before. She was both amazed and frightened by him, he then snapped his fingers and Marinette felt a strange drowsiness come over her and she began to fall. Adrien caught her before she hit the ground.

"Who...who are you?" She asked sleepily.

"Shh." He hushed her. "Just sleep my love."

"But-"

"Sleep Marinette and when you wake I will explain everything."

She tried to fight whatever spell he had over her but it was too strong and his soft voice only soothed her more into sleep. Soon she went limp in his arms falling asleep, he gently lifted her up and carried her into the underworld. The ground closed again but not before Tikki slipped in to follow her mistress, wondering what fate had in store.

...

"Mother! Help me!"

The minute Sabine heard that scream she rushed back to her temple as soon as possible only to find that her daughter had vanished without a trace. Juleka and Rose were terribly sorry and remorseful for leaving Marinette unprotected. Though Sabine forgave them she was devastated by her daughter's disappearance and she searched for her for many days and many nights but she found no sign of the goddess of spring and creation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning sin near the end but nothing nasty.**

Adrien watched as Marinette slept on the bed he placed her on.

"So beautiful." He sighed. Adrien began stroking her hair and gazing at her parted lips which were like rose buds. He couldn't help himself, he leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Kid are you sure about this?" Plagg asked.

"Be quiet. You'll wake her." Adrien whispered. "No one is to disturb her when she sleeps."

"And what exactly do you think she'll do when she wakes up? You think she'll be happy about being kidnapped?"

"I didn't want to do it but Father said there was no other way."

He looked over to see Marinette starting to wake up.

"Plagg leave us." Adrien ordered.

Plagg left the room, Marinette woke up to see herself in a magnificent bedroom which amazed her but she backed away in fear when she saw Adrien.

"Please don't be afraid." Adrien said. "I won't harm you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Adrien, I am the god of death and destruction." He gently took her hand and kissed."And your husband."

"Husband?"

"Yes, Marinette I brought here because I love you and I want to make you my wife."

"Wife?"

"If you marry me I promise to love and cherish you always."

"No!" She said pulling her hand away. "How dare you! You have stolen me from my mother! How could I possibly marry a man who's forced me here against my will! That is not love!"

"I beg your forgiveness. My father said the only way to make you my wife was to bring you here."

"I demand that you return me home at once!"

"I can't, If I were to send you back now I would never see you again and I know I would die without you."

"But you cannot keep me here forever!"

"I don't intend to, I just plan to keep you here for awhile so that I may court you. When enough time passes and if you still wish to leave then I'll return you."

"You can't be serious."

"I am but I promise you that while you stay you will live like a princess, I'll give you anything you desire and obey any command."

"All I want is for you to leave me alone."

"As you wish."

He left her room and Marinette began to cry. Tikki who had been hiding flew to comfort her mistress.

"It will be okay Marinette but at least he won't hurt you."

"But now I must stay here alone in this dark world." She sobbed. "I hate the dark! And I hate him! I'll never marry him! I would rather die!"

Tikki couldn't bear to watch Marinette suffer, poor Adrien couldn't bear it either but it was the only way.

During the first few months she never left her room so food and drink was brought for her. Her meals were always cooked to perfection and tasted wonderful. Every morning a soothing bath was started for her by Adrien's servants and they would bring her new gowns and jewels for her to wear and books to amuse herself with though she liked them they weren't enough to sway her heart. She never spoke to Adrien and she couldn't bring himself to look at him.

"Marinette please come out." Adrien begged. "Please talk me or just look at me."

"I can't I'm too sad."

"Do you not like things I've given you?"

"They are nice I will admit but your world is so dark and cold and everything is dead. I miss things that are alive. I miss the sun and the flowers."

Hearing this, Adrien quickly went to a small part of his place and created a small opening in the ground that let in some sunlight. Next he convinced some wood nymphs to make a garden of flowers grow. Then he had Plagg dig a trench and connected it to a river up above them.

"Marinette? Could you come out? I have something you might like."

"No more gifts please."

"It's something I must show you but to see it you have to leave your room,"

"Alright."

She came out wearing the new white gown, necklace, pearl pin, and earrings he had given her.

"You look even more beautiful than I remembered."

"What is it you want to show me?"

He led her to the garden he made for her with the sun shining in, flowers growing, and water streaming in from the river through the trench. For the first time in months Marinette smiled. She ran to feel the warmth of the sunlight and to smell the sweet flowers.

"I hope this will make you happy."

"But how? I mean...this is. Is it really mine?"

"Only if it makes you happy."

"It does. Oh thank you. Thank you so much."

Adrien felt his heart warm when he saw Marinette's smiling face. Everyday he would watch her in the garden looking so happy and if she was happy it was all he wanted.

"It's so quiet here." Marinette said one day. "I wish there was music."

Adrien snapped his fingers and music filled the air. Marinette happily began dancing to it while laughing joyfully. Her laughter was the most wonderful thing he ever heard.

As the months went by Marinette found herself enjoying her time in the underworld, whatever she wished for it was given to her without complaint or hesitation not that she asked for much. Most of everything she got were gifts from Adrien who she started talking to.

"Are you happy here Marinette?" Adrien asked.

"I cannot lie I find myself feeling very content here."

"I'm so happy you feel that way. All I want is your happiness and your love."

"How can you love me? You didn't even know me before you brought me here."

"No I saw you once before and fell in love with you instantly and I knew in my heart I just had to be with you."

"Tell me if you truly love me as much as you say you do why did you steal me away?" She asked him.

"I'm sorry I wanted to court you properly but your mother would never allow it so my father suggested that I bring you to live here with me. But he insisted I wait til harvest time when your mother was most busy. Until then I spent everyday watching you and my love only grew."

Marinette blushed and became touched by his words. He truly did love her, probably more than any other person in the world. After that she spent every moment of everyday with him, they dine together, they danced together, and they talked with each other. Soon Marinette discovered she loved him just as much as he loved her if not more.

One night she awoke in the dark to hear footsteps.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"It's me, I'm only here to drop something off." Adrien said. "Tomorrow is your last day here."

"Is it?"

"Yes. I have the ring that would've been yours if you married me but if I put it on your bedside table you shall be home in the morning."

"You're really letting me go?"

"I am I love you so much and want nothing more than to be with you forever but I won't force you to stay here any longer but may I request something?"

"What?"

"A kiss goodbye. Once you're gone I will be alone and very sad but I at least want the soft touch of your kiss to remember you by."

"No."

"Oh..." He said sadly.

"Not a kiss goodbye because I'm not leaving."

"What?"

"I love you and I want to become your wife."

"Are you sure?"

"You've been so kind and good to me. In my dreams I see myself being held in the arms of a man who would love me always and now I realize that man is you."

She felt the bed dip as he climbed in next to her kissing her passionately. His lips licked across hers begging for entrance which she gave him as she opened her mouth. He then broke away and begin to kiss her hand, then her arm, and finally her neck which he sucked on contently. Marinette couldn't help but moan and run her fingers through his blonde hair.

"Ahh...Adrien." She moaned.

"My love." He whispered, lightly kissing her neck. "My one and only."

He removed his shirt and began to take off her night gown.

"Wait." She stopped him.

"It's okay if you don't want to." He reassured her.

"No, it just startled me. You are my husband and I am your wife. I want you to make love to me."

With those words said he pulled the blanket over them and lifted her nightgown off. She gasped and pushed herself against his chest and closed her eyes in shame.

"Adrien I-"

"Shhh." He cupped her face and made her look at him. "You're so beautiful."

For the rest of the night Marinette moaned and sighed as Adrien kissed and stroked her body while whispering sweet nothings to her. Soon the two became one and they fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms as husband and wife.

 **Liking it so far? I hope so. Also I'm thinking about doing Blue's fairy tale idea. She decided not to do it because she's busy. What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Up above earth, Sabine searched everywhere for her daughter. High and low, near and far but the young girl was no where on earth.

"Did you find her?" Sabine asked Alya.

"No and I've checked every forest on earth."

"Oh my poor child! Where could she be?"

After months of looking she went to see Wayzz, Fu's kwami servant who saw anything that happened on earth.

"Wayzz, I beg you! Please tell me where my daughter is." She pleaded.

"Your daughter is alive and she is in the underworld."

"The underworld?! What is she doing there?"

"Adrien God of death and destruction fell deeply in love with her so his father Gabriel God of the sky gave him permission to take the girl to his kingdom to make her his bride."

"How dare he!"

Sabine immediately called upon her husband Tom God of the sea and when his wife told him what had become of their daughter he stormed up to Mount Olympus.

"Gabriel! How dare you give your son permission to kidnap my daughter!"

"And marry her off to him without consulting me first!" Sabine added.

"Like you would have agreed." Gabriel said. "You don't let any young man come near her."

"That doesn't give you the right to do what you did." Tom said. "You may control the sky and the heavens but I control the earth, the seas, and what happens to my daughter!"

"I'm sorry Tom but my son absolutely refused to preform his godly duties unless he had her as his wife."

"Then I shall not preform my godly duties until Marinette is returned." Sabine declared.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am! Until Marinette comes back to me I shall not let one thing grow on earth." She vowed.

"Oh goodness no!" Celine gasped. "Sabine I understand your pain and that my husband was wrong to tell our son to take your daughter but surely we can settle this without punishing the mortals."

"Forgive me Celine but if your proud husband refuses to give me back my child then I'll see to it he has no pride left."

True to her word, Sabine didn't let anything grow. Every plant withered away and died leaving the earth to become a barren land. When the mortals couldn't bring Gabriel anymore offerings he thundered in rage.

"Are you mad woman?!" He roared.

"I told you I wouldn't let anything grow. Now will you give Marinette back?"

"No! Adrien needs her more than you do!"

"Gabriel! The mortals are starving they'll soon be dead! we can't keep this up anymore." Celine said. "We must find another solution to this."

"What solution? Sabine! I command you to cease this foolishness!"

"Never!"

"Stupid woma!"

"Don't talk to my wife like that!" Tom shouted. "I'll flood your palace if you ever speak to her in such away again!"

"Enough!" A voice thundered. Fu entered Mount Olympus on a chariot and he did not look pleased. "What on heaven and earth is going on here?! I leave earth for a year to take care of celestial business and I return to find the sky thundering, seas raging, nothing is growing, and the mortals are starving to death!"

"Sabine refuses to let anything grow!" Gabriel said.

"Only because Gabriel gave his son permission to kidnap our daughter and marry her!" Tom defended.

"Gabriel is this true?"

"Yes but Adrien was in love with her and the boy refused to preform his duties unless she married him."

"Still you had no right whatsoever to make that decision." He said. "I can't believe this. I choose you two to rule the earth when I'm away and here you are acting like godly children. I swear I've seen nymphs more mature."

"Master if I may say." It was Plagg. "Adrien is very kind to Marinette. He loves her and she loves him. They're very happy together."

"Hmm..." Fu began to think until an idea came. "I'm sorry Gabriel but the lives of the mortals come first. Plagg tell your master to send Marinette back to her mother."

"Very well." He sighed.

"But before you go I want you to give Adrien a few instructions for me." He then began whispering something to Plagg.

...

Adrien yawned and stretched as dawn broke. He turned to his sleeping wife and planted a kiss on her cheek. She smiled and opened her eyes to see her husband's loving face.

"Good morning." He said.

"Morning." She replied. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I sleep well every night since you've come into my life."

"Oh Adrien."

They kissed and cuddled closer to each other.

"Um Adrien. A word?" Plagg said.

"Excuse me my love." Adrien told her.

He followed his servant into another room.

"I bring news from Fu he insists you give Marinette back to her mother."

"What? But she is my wife!"

"And Sabine is your mother in law! She refuses to let anything grow, the mortals will all die and you can't defy Fu."

"No I can't but I'm sure Sabine will never let me see her again and I know I will die without my wife."

"Fu did give me a solution to that problem."

"What is it?"

"He said to have her eat a few pomegranate seeds then she'll have come back to you weather Sabine doesn't like it or not."

"You think that will work?"

"Fu has never been wrong before, well except one time."

"Alright then."

Adrien took a pomegranate from one of the dead trees and went back to Marinette. When he told her the news she was furious.

"My mother can't just force me to leave you! I love you." She said.

"I love you too but we can't defy Fu."

"But I might never see you again."

"Don't fear that my darling. Here." He cut the pomegranate in half and offered her a few seeds. "Eat these and someday we will see each other again but only if that's what you want."

"There is nothing I want more than to be with you." She are the seeds then she packed up her things and reluctantly Adrien took her back to the surface world. She kissed him goodbye and left to find her mother with only the ring on her finger as a reminder of her husband.

 **A message to ODNOKRYLAYA you may publish my stories just be sure to credit me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette sighed as she made her way to her mother's temple. Sabine's eyes lit up when she saw her daughter enter.

"Oh Marinette." She cried hugging her. "Thank heavens you're alright."

"Hello Mother, I have missed you." Marinette said hugging her back.

Sabine smiled until she noticed how red her daughter's lips were.

"Marinette did you eat anything down there?" She asked.

"Yes."

"What? What did you eat?"

"Bread, meat, and a few tarts for my sweet tooth."

"Did you eat any fruit from there?"

"Just a few pomegranate seeds."

"Pomegranates!" She gasped. "How many?"

"About maybe five or six."

"Oh no! That man has tricked you! Now you must go back and stay with him for five to six months."

"Mother no one tricked me. Adrien told me what those seeds would do and I chose to eat them because I want to go back to him."

"Why?"

"He's my husband."

"Husband? He kidnapped you."

"Yes and I will admit I was very angry about that but to be honest Mother you wouldn't have let him court me properly so he didn't know what else to do." She said.

"Did he force you to marry him?"

"He did no such thing! I married him because I love him and he loves me. Even Fu himself can see that which is why he suggested the pomegranate idea to Adrien."

"It was Fu's idea?"

"He wants us to be together Mother so like it or not I will be going back to live with my husband."

"It's true Sabine." Fu said appearing from his chariot. "And besides Adrien has a right to see her not just because he's married to her but because a father needs to see his child."

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked.

"You don't know?" Fu asked.

"Know what?"

"Your daughter is with child."

"What? You mean she's pregnant."

"I knew it!" Marinette cried. "I thought I sensed new life inside me but I wasn't sure."

"So you see Sabine, Marinette must return to him because she's his wife and she's carrying his child."

"And I'm sure he'll be a wonderful father and he's already proven that he's a good husband to me." Marinette said.

"Well..." Sabine thought. "Since Marinette loves him so much and if he truly does love her as much as you all say he does then you have my blessing."

"Really Mother?"

"Yes just promise that you'll visit me when the six months are over."

"I will."

"Wonderful." Fu said. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to find Cupid and get him to shoot one of his arrows at Alya, she's been an unmarried virgin goddess for too long and Nino is ready for marriage."

Althrough spring and summer Sabine let things grow and flourish on earth but during fall and winter when Marinette would leave to be with Adrien she would let everything wither until she returned.

As for Adrien he had spent all of spring and summer in sorrow until at last on the very first day of fall his patience was finally rewarded.

"Adrien?" A familiar sweet voice called.

The young god leapt from his spot and ran to his wife taking her in his arms.

"Oh Marinette I was so afraid I would never see you again." He said kissing her.

"Don't worry I'm here now and I'm all yours..well at least for three more months then I'm afraid you'll have to share me."

"With who? You're mother? But she's had you all spring and summer."

"No Darling someone I think you'll be thrilled to be sharing me with."

He looked at her confused until finally noticing the baby bump on his wife's belly.

"You mean...I'm...we're."

"Yes we're going to have a baby."

He leaned down and kissed his wife's stomach which would keep his child safe and warm until it was ready to be born. Then on the first day of winter Marinette gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Louis. He had his mother's eyes and her rosy cheeks but his father's hair and smile. A grand celebration was thrown on Mount Olympus and many gifts were given to Louis.

"Congratulations." Alya said. "Nino can you give them our gift?"

"Of course Honey." He kissed her cheek and handed a tiny box to the baby.

Louis opened it and pulled out a small bow and arrow.

"Oh! Alya that's very thoughtful." Marinette said. "But maybe you should've waited til he was older."

"Why is that?"

Before she could answer Louis fired his first arrow right at Gabriel.

"OWWW!" He roared loud that the sky thundered.

"Sorry Father." Adrien said.

"Maybe he should have something less hazardous to his grandfather." Sabine suggested.

"Like this." Tom said handing his grandson a small box. Louis opened it and inside was a mobile with a fish, dolphin, and sea horse hanging from it.

"It's wonderful." Marinette said. "Thank you Father."

"And I sewed this blanket from sunshine to keep him warm." Sabine said giving them a gold blanket.

"Gabriel did you remember our gift?" Celine said.

"What gift?" He said pulling the small arrow out his arm. "Oh yes of course. A cradle built by magic to protect to protect my grandson or keep him from crawling away into mischief because as we all know Godly infants are a lot more powerful than mortal ones."

Everyone laughed until it was time for Fu to speak.

"Attention everyone it is time for me to predict this child's future." He said. "Fellow gods I present to the heavens and the earth, Louis God of the Seasons. He make sure that every season happens at the right time and has the right climates and effects."

The gods clapped at proclamation and Louis would grow up to do just that but for now he would just need to enjoy a happy childhood with his mother and father.


End file.
